Different types of reciprocating piston compressors are known from the state of the art. A reciprocating piston compressor according to the Scotch yoke principle/cross-crank principle is known for example from WO 98/31936. This piston compressor in its casing comprises a crankshaft which moves a yoke up and down. A connecting rod is arranged between the yoke and the compressor piston. The connecting rod is articulately connected to the yoke and to the piston. At its ends, it comprises parts of ball surfaces which permit a rolling movement of the connecting rod on the yoke and on the piston. A reciprocating piston compressor according to the Scotch yoke principle is likewise known from DE 2 032 434. Herein, the skirt of the piston is restrained on a guide piston with a sleeve.
This device demands much effort on manufacture and the implementation in the case of small geometries is complicated.